Save The World
by RDK Rana
Summary: Get tossed into the dc universe. Fine. This is where the fun is anyway. OC insert.


Apparently, I was in a situation that I would have never imagined being in. So a ROB, as he/she likes to call herself/himself, told me that I was being given the chance to live again. Although the choice was mine if I wanted to relive again, only a fool would refuse an offer like that. ROB told me that I have no other option but of being reborn in dc universe. I was fine with it. Upon asking which dc universe, the ROB said: "You will know in time". I got worried considering the universe. Being reborn in a universe like that and having no powers. Where was the fun in that? As if reading my mind the rob told me as an imparting gift, he/she would be delighted to give me any gift considering which universe I was getting into. "You can choose any fictional powers" said the rob. I knew exactly what I wanted. The most OPest motherfucking thing in the creation of fictional universes. The fucking chakra and Rinne sharingan with all the power of it and the levels below it and that I didn't want Rinne sharingan to come out as a third eye. I didn't like it protruding from the forehead. It was ugly. I knew it was too much but it didn't hurt to ask. Although I myself expected that the ROB would accept. Consider me surprised when ROB plainly said ok and wished me fare well and then literally dropped me in an alley.

* * *

I must have fallen from at least 10 feet. I hissed in pain as I got up. Then I straightened my back and stretched myself a bit. My limbs cracked a bit. I drowned myself in the feeling of being alive again. Then I fucking ran away from that alley because in the world of superheroes alleys are the offical mug-me-zone.

I got out and looked up. Those huge ass screens were currently showing news. The mark of Gotham today channel on the bottom side was enough of an indication as to where I was currently.

"Gotham huh?"

isnt that where all those reborn in dc universere self insert thingies usually begin. Seem like I am in a cliche. Fine by me. This is where the drama is anyone way. Sweet.

People were going about their business. I was mostly being ignored with a few people glancing down on me. Which reminds me that they were glancing down on me not glancing at me. It seemed my body had changed. I was shorter than before. Either that or humans in this world were taller than my previous one. Honestly, it sucks if it was the latter. screw that it sucks either way.

I looked at myself in the reflection of nearby shops glass. Even though it was just glass. It served my purpose well enough that I could properly see myself in it. It seemed my body had changed not only in size or age but appearance wise too. I now looked like a twelve year old caucasian Sasuke. I even had the same bloody hairstyle. Haha nice joke ROB. Fuck you too.

I gotta fix my hair asap.

I was too engrossed in looking at myself that I didn't notice a man standing close to me.

"Hey kid. Are you lost?" An old man said while smiling as he bent a bit to get to my eye level.

"Its none of your damn business so fuck off"

"Be polite brat. I am just tryna help ya"

The man then proceeded to grab me by the arm and took hold of my arm.

"Excuse me but what the fuck?"

I tried to pull my arms back from his hold but he was stronger. I tried to get chakra into my arms but having no beforehand chakra practice it was all in vain as it didnt seemed to work.

"Help he's a pedophile!" I screamed so i could get the attention of the people around us. I looked around. Nobody seemed to be bothered by it. It probably was in their routine to witness something like this daily.

Yeah, it was hard to believe that anybody would help a child in Gotham out of their goodness of heart.

'I am stupid' i though to myself as I realize that I can just bite him. So i bite him on hand and he loosens his grip on my hand and that was all I needed to run away from him. I looked back and saw that he wasn't following me. Barely five minutes and I was gonna get kidnapped or raped or both. Very cool, Gotham. Outstanding move.

"Good" I said as I took deep breathes after stopping. Then I walked as I pondered

Now what? Get strong. Maybe conquer the world. But first where the fuck I am supposed to sleep. And food and all that shit. I refuse to live homelessly. I honestly could use a henge right now but that is if I know how to use it in the first place. Or I could go to the police. Pretend to be amnesiac and live in an orphanage. I wouldn't have to worry about food or money then for a period of time. But I would be limited but it could potentially be the only place I can go to until I have shit figured out.

I came to a standstill as I saw a newspaper stand. On the newspaper In big bold letters was written 'batman and Robin strike again'. So maybe i was in the comics? It wasn't really enough to figure anything. I could be in a animated movie, a game, a show or a clusterfuck of it all.

I could go to the library. Librarian would probably let me in as I had currently decent clothes on. But First, i needed to take care of my hair. I cant buy a scissor right now as I didn't have any money. Thank you ROB for your uncondinational support. I really owe you. A punch in the face. Maybe I can cut them with a glass shard.

My stomach growled. Add that to the pile of shit I have to deal with. Great. Just great. Life was hitting hard. No food. No home. No money.

Fuck library I am going to the police and hopefully, find a good cop maybe Gordon and get myself thrown in the orphange. I am pulling a heist as soon as I am capable of it. Then maybe kill everybody responsible for the shitty condition of this city.


End file.
